


Things that go bump in the night

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Myth AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, maybe gore?, there's blood packs idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk ran, he ran at that inhuman speed that he loved, because it was liberating and it was freedom and it was fun. He caught up with it easily and knocked it to the ground, straddling its hips and pinning it by the shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by multiple posts on tumblr, which can all be traced back to this one: http://enterpraise.tumblr.com/post/56855502793/star-trek-au-mythological-creatures

Dull blue eyes scanned the tree-spotted horizon as he scanned for any potential prey. Sharp, sensitive ears picked up nothing but the whistling of the wind through the trees and the sound of tiny animals quivering in the underbrush, hiding from him out of fear. Nose tilted high in their air, he detected nothing but earth and wood and dying leaves and the wet, rusty smell of fur after rain.

And then he smelt it.

Something, on the horizon, now officially within his range, the wind carrying its scent towards him. It was musky and sweet all at the same time, and he wanted more of it. He heard footsteps, a light thudding somewhere to his left. Ten metres. He couldn’t see it yet, but he could hear the thrumming of its heart, a little faster than the usual human. He was past caring; when he licked his lips, he could tasted it on the wind.

Jim Kirk ran, he ran at that inhuman speed that he loved, because it was liberating and it was freedom and it was fun. He caught up with it easily and knocked it to the ground, straddling its hips and pinning it by the shoulders.

It was a man, seemingly a human man, and the quick thrumming of his heart was now even faster, adrenaline and fear causing it to speed up. Jim licked his lips again, about to place them to his neck and bite, but the words his prey uttered, almost under his breath, stopped him in his tracks.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Jim tilted his head a little to the right, a small, sickly smile working its way onto his features. “Oh? And why not?”

“Touch my skin and you’ll be sorry.” He answered, and Jim’s head only tilted further in question. His eyes scanned what he could see of his prey, and he wondered how he’d never noticed. Blood lust, he supposed.

The male in question did have a heart that beat far too fast to be human, which he should have been suspicious of almost immediately. And then he noticed how easy he’d been to knock to the ground, how light; he was a man of at least 6 foot, perhaps 160 pound. Jim was very strong, of course, too strong, but he knew that the man had fell down far too easily. And then there was the golden ring round his pupil, and that was all Jim needed.

“A faerie.” He murmured, sitting up, still straddling his hips. He smiled again, that horrible sickly sweet smile that could only belong to a killer. “I’ve drank fairies before.”

“Not Gancanagh.” The other muttered.

Jim’s eyes flashed with recognition. He remembered Carol’s scream, said someone had died, a lady she thought. Said it was something supernatural. Gancanagh. Jim had researched it - Gancanagh, a male faerie that seduces human woman. Their skin was layered with a toxin that was addictive to humans. Their partners, when left, died of longing and withdrawal symptoms.

“Beautifully deadly.” Sulu had murmured, and Jim had agreed.

But then, weren’t they all beautifully deadly?

He stood, straightening at a more human pace. He held a hand out to the man only because he had noticed the gloves he wore. After hesitating, the man accepted the offer.

“You got a place to go?” Jim asked.

He snorted. “I don’t want to come back to your coffin, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Jim gave a small smirk. Blood lust subsided, he was back to his regular self. Maybe he still had a blood pack left in the fridge. He knew it had been a long time since Nyota had managed to get in there to get him some, though.

“Coffin, cute.” He said, crossing his arms. “We have a house, actually.”

“We? A coven?”

Jim gave a small smile. “You’ll find out if you come back with me.”

A mixture of what Jim thought was curiosity and annoyance twisted the fae’s face until he gave a nod. “Alright.”

“I’m Jim, by the way.” He said, as they walked back to the house.

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.

~*~

The house was an old building, with a wide porch and three flours and an attic as well as a basement, which was handy because they couldn’t use the basement. Or at least, not when the full moon rolled around. The forest hid the house almost entirely from anyone who may come wandering in the woods, though the lake at the centre of the forest wasn’t so far away.

McCoy looked up at it as they headed towards it. The night was leaving them, slipping out from under them like a rug, but Jim still walked so leisurely. Only because he had the dawn timed down to the second, though.

He opened the door, and shut it quietly behind McCoy. Not to his surprise, everyone was up.

“I brought a newbie, everyone sit down so I can introduce him.” Jimannounced as he entered the living room.

“Another one?” Scotty pursed his lips. “This is the second one in two months!”

“Stop complaining or I’ll kick you out. It’s my house, remember?” Jim threatened, but of course he would never kick Scotty out. And not just because he’d put some sort of awful hex on him if he tried.

“Guys, this is McCoy.” Jim said. Everyone was staring at him. He did look a little better in the light, Jim had to admit. Beautiful, even. “McCoy, this is the family. This is Carol, she’s a banshee.” Carol smiled politely. “And Scotty, he’s a wizard.” Scotty waved, although a little half-heartedly. “Sulu, he’s a shape shifter.” Sulu smiled. “And Spock, he’s a doppleganger. And his girlfriend Uhura, she’s a siren.” Spock gave him a nod; Uhura smiled. “And I would introduce you to Chekov, but he’s chained himself up in the basement. Full moon’s coming.”

McCoy nodded.

“So what’re you?” Carol asked, tilting her head. It was a habit that either she had learnt from Jim or Jim had learnt from her, but they’d been living together for so long that neither of them remembered.

“Gancanagh.” McCoy answered, a little gruffly.

Carol beamed. “See, Jim? I told you!” She looked back to McCoy. “I’m sorry, one of your past… partners died this morning. She was very lonely, I can remember that much.”

“They’re always lonely.” McCoy muttered, scowling at the floor.

“Yeah, well,” Jim said, after a moment’s silence. He slapped McCoy on the back. “Let’s get you set up in a room.

When Jim had bought the house, he’d taken a room on the top floor, even though it meant he had to walk past a whole level of empty rooms just to get to his own. He’d kept the top floor almost to himself; only Carol had a room on his floor, too. The other four lived on the floor below - Uhura sometimes bunked with Spock, but she preferred to sleep in the water, if she were going to sleep it all.

Sometimes, Jim wondered if it was selfish of him to take the largest bedroom in the house if he wasn’t actually going to sleep in it. But every single time, he decided that no, it wasn’t, because this was his damn house.

There were only three bedrooms on the top floor. Jim’s incredibly big one, Carol’s, which was directly across and to the left of Jim’s, and the one that McCoy would now be occupying, which was directly opposite Jim’s.

McCoy had a bag on his back, which he threw on the bed when he entered the room.

“So why were you wandering?” Jim asked, as McCoy walked to the window and peered out of it. The sky was turning a baby blue colour.

“Just left someone.” McCoy murmured. He let the curtain fall back into place with a small sigh. “Just a one night thing, but if I leave before they get too into it, sometimes they get over it.”

“How of ten’s that happened?” Jim asked.

“Once.” McCoy murmured, as if it physically hurt him. It probably did, if McCoy’s guilt was anything like Jim’s.

Jim gave a small nod. “Well, look, you’re free to stay as long as you want. Carol’s kinda set up here permanently, and so’s Chekov, I think. He’s not been here too long but I know he doesn’t want to leave. Door’s re never locked, so you can come and go as you please.”

McCoy frowned a little, his eyebrows knitting together for a moment. He looked up at Jim, and said softly, “Thank you.”

Jim shook his head. “Not a problem.” he went to leave the room, and turned just slightly as he did. “And the fridge is always full. We take turns with the shopping, but I’ll wait till you decide if you’re staying to add your name to the list.” He gave a small smile, and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He went to his own room and shut the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Until there was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up.

Carol darted round the door, and shut it behind her quietly. “What are you doing, Jim?” She asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jim lied.

Carol gave him that Jim _Oh really?_ look that she wore so well and so often. “Come on, Jim. You only ever bring people back here because you feel sorry for them or you want to get them into bed.”

“That’s not true.” Jim snapped.

“Isn’t it? You brought Pasha here because he was an orphan, Scotty was shunned by every coven, and you wanted to sleep with the rest of them.” Carol crossed her arms across her chest. “You brought me here because you wanted to show off your big fancy house and your big fancy bed.”

“I brought you here because every family that’d ever taken you in had kicked you out.” Jim retorted.

“So you brought me here from pity rather than lust.” She shrugged. “It was still one or the other. And I know you don‘t feel sorry for that man.” She took a step toward him, her shoulders softening. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jim.” She said softly. “You can’t.”

“Addictions are caused when a drug alters body chemistry.” Jim frowned at the floor. He looked up at Carol. “And my body chemistry can’t be changed.”

“You don’t know that.” She murmured.

“So maybe I should find out.”

She shook her head, and pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead. “Please don’t try anything. God only knows what we’d all do without you.”

She left, and Jim sat and watched the door for the rest of the night. He hadn’t felt this conflicted since that very first hunt, the very first time he’d taken a human life. But here he was again, and he let his head fall into his hands.

Oh how he wished he could sleep.

~*~

  
Jim tired not to speak too much to McCoy if he could after that. He tried to keep his distance. Because Jim had always been impulsive, and Carol was right when she said that Jim either brought people home out of lust or pity. And he’d certainly brought McCoy home out of lust. Although he did pity him just a little.

He was sure he hadn’t touched McCoy, but Jim found that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He looked at him from across the room all the time, eyes flicking from McCoy to the TV and back again. He shrank back into his room sometimes because he was so afraid of launching himself at McCoy. Literally.

Jim was neglecting going hunting, and Carol could see it. His eyes, an electric blue when he had just fed, were now almost grey. He looked as if he was growing weaker, too. His cheeks looked a little sunken in, and his skin was going greyer. She was worried, but she didn’t say anything. If there was one thing Jim hated, it was being told he should go out and take a life. He’d do so under his own steam.

About two weeks after McCoy had arrived and been nicknamed Bones because Jim most definitely had a problem, the house was all but empty. Chekov had survived the full moon, his second since moving in, and he was spending time out in the woods with Sulu. Scotty had a job to hold down, and Spock had had to go back to the Real Spock’s house because he was about to make a bad decision and as his job dictated, he had to warn them of the bad luck. Nyota and Carol were out in the lake, leaving only Jim at home to hid from the sunlight, and Bones at home to hide from humanity.

Bones was in the living room, and Jim tried to make his way downstairs. But he was caught off guard by the open window; sunlight prickled his skin, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to burn, to throw him off guard. He fell down the stairs due to bad footing, and hit the floor with a loud thud. He was too weak to right himself half way down, and even though he was practically indestructible, he felt too weak to get up now. Three weeks without a hunt had finally caught up with him.

McCoy was there in an instant. He knelt down beside him but he didn‘t touch him, hands hovering over his chest as if he were about to. “Jim! Can you hear me? Jim? What should I do? Tell me what to do.”

“Blood.” It was all he felt he could manage. He could barely open his eyes.

He heard McCoy take a deep breath, but couldn’t see him nod. “Okay. Okay, I can do that. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Lock the doors.” Jim murmured.

McCoy took another deep breath. The doors had never been locked since he’d gotten here, and he doubted they’d been locked before that. But he did as he was told, moving to lock the back door. And as he went to leave, he said, “I’ll be back for you, Jim.” in a way that made Jim’s heart flutter.

And then he was gone, and Jim was left feeling horribly alone.

~*~

He didn’t pass out, but his mind did go awfully quiet for a long time. He almost didn’t here the key turning in the lock, and the door opening and closing quietly. But then McCoy was by his side again, and he dumped some little armful by Jim’s head.

“Jim?”

Jim opened his eyes, squinting at him.

“Jim, I got blood bags. Raided a blood bank, might’ve just turned a security guard gay. I hope you like A positive.”

It sounded like a joke, and Jim tried to crack a smile.

“Can you drink it or do you need help?”

“Help.” Jim murmured weakly.

McCoy sighed. “Alright. My gloves are in my room, I’ll just-”

Jim shook his head a little. “Need it now.” He coughed. “I’ll be fine.”

McCoy pressed his lips into a thin line, and then slowly, very carefully, he pulled Jim up to sitting, and shifted him so that he was lying against his chest. He picked up one of the bags and used his teeth to tear it open. He didn’t so much as grimace, either. Carol had done this for Jim once in the sixties and she’d thrown up for twenty minutes before she even got the bag in Jim’s mouth. But McCoy just bit through the plastic, let a little of its contents ooze out, and then held it to Jim’s mouth.

He was trying so hard not to touch Jim’s bare skin, but when the smell of it hit Jim’s nostrils he stopped caring. Not that he’d cared before.

He drank it in seconds. McCoy dutifully picked up another bag as Jim felt the familiar tingle in his fingers of power returning his tissues and his muscles. His eyes turned a navy blue colour.

They sat like that for a while. Bones had managed to steal fifteen bags in total, and Jim sucked every one of them dry. His strength had returned to him a long time ago, but he allowed McCoy to rip open every single bag and raise them to his lips. Their skin brushed countless times, but if either one noticed, they didn’t mention it.

When the last bag was gone, McCoy let it fall into his lap. He lay there, leaning against McCoy for a little while, before he turned around. There was blood smearing his lips, and a small droplet running down his chin. It was sexy in a way only Jim would ever understand. He wanted to lick it off, to clean Bones’ skin with his lips, but he knew that McCoy would never allow that, ever.

“Think you need a wash.” he murmured, so close to reaching out to touch it.

Before either of them could realise he’d done it, Jim was licking the blood from his finger.

Leonard’s eyes had gone cold and wide, staring at Jim with such sorrow that Jim almost felt guilty. “Jim.” He murmured.

In three hundred years of living, Jim couldn’t decide what emotion that voice held.

“I know.” Jim murmured.

McCoy began shaking his head, and his eyes closed, and then he was on his feet, moving away from him. He rubbed at his mouth, but the blood didn’t go away. His fingers were smeared with it too, spreading it further across his face.

“Jim.” He repeated, as if he was having trouble knowing what to say.

Jim stood up, feeling power surge throughout his whole body. He was standing in front of McCoy in milliseconds, unable to control the inhuman speed. He caught McCoy’s gaze with electric eyes, and McCoy took a deep breath.

Jim, with forced gentleness, put his arms on his biceps. “I know, Bones. It’s dangerous and you don’t want to, but-”

McCoy gave a short laugh, shaking his head. He looked away, gold-ringed pupils darting to the left. “As if I don’t want to.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “You do?”

He looked back to Jim, and it was Jim who took a deep breath this time. “Of course I do, damn it.”

“So why can’t we?” Jim murmured.

McCoy frowned at him. “You know why, Jim. Give me one good reason and I‘ll damn sure consider it.”

Jim nodded fervently. “I’ll give you two good reasons.”

McCoy waited. Jim licked his lips, tasting the left over blood on them. “Firstly, my body is frozen like this. I’ve been twenty five for the last three hundred years and not once have I changed. Drugs are only addictive because the change the way your body works, and my body can’t change, Bones, it _can’t_.”

“You don’t know that.” McCoy murmured.

“Fine.” Jim said softly. “So reason number two. Even if it does change me and I am totally and completely in love with you then so what? You’re immortal, I’m immortal. And I’ll follow you anywhere, whether you get sick of me or not.”

Bones might have cracked a small smile at that one; Jim took it as a success.

“I’ll consider it.” He murmured finally, after looking at Jim for a long time.

Jim nodded. “Take as long as you need.”

He handed Jim the key to the back door, which was still locked, and headed up to his room. It was a long time before Jim breathed again.

“Something wrong?” Sulu asked, coming in with his hair a little ruffled and a red-cheeked Chekov. “The back door was locked.”

Jim shook his head. “No problem.” He smiled a little. He’d cleaned the empty blood bags up, and mopped the floor. “Just wondering if the lock still worked. Hasn’t been used since the fifties.”

Sulu chuckled, and Chekov launched into telling Jim about the newts he’d found down at the lake, and that was all the distraction Jim needed to forget about Bones.

~*~

Four hours, forty minutes, and thirty seven seconds.

That was how long Bones thought about it for. Jim was at on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently. He had been for four hours, thirty five minutes and thirty seven seconds. And then he heard McCoy’s bedroom door open and close, and his footsteps on the floor. It was two whole minutes of deep breaths before he so much as knocked on Jim’s door.

“Come in.” He called softly.

Bones paused again, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Jim could hear his heart beat thrumming even more quickly as usual, and the gold around his eyes glowed amber.

“Done thinking?” Jim asked.

Bones nodded. “Yeah, I’m done thinking.”

“The verdict?” Jim asked, but he never got an answer. Not a spoken one, anyway.

Bones crossed the room and kissed him, kissed him so hard that Jim wondered if he were trying to leave a mark. His hands were all over Jim, holding him, caressing him, running every inch of the exposed skin on offer. Jim returned the touch gladly, tugging Bones closer by his hips. He was still sat on the edge of the bed, expecting the kiss to be short, but when he found that Bones had no intention of letting go, he stood. He pulled their hips close together, kept a hand on the small of McCoy’s back to hold him there and put another hand on the back of his neck.

When he finally pulled away, they were both a little bit breathless. McCoy leaned his forehead against Jim’s, their lips just inches apart.

“I like this verdict.” Jim murmured.

“Mm.” McCoy hummed.

“Which reason was it?” He asked.

McCoy licked his lips. He’d cleaned the blood away but Jim was sure he could taste it on him.

“The second one.” McCoy answered.

Jim smiled softly.

“Because,” McCoy continued, “You’re right. We’ve got forever.”

“Forever.” Jim confirmed.

“But you were wrong about one thing.” McCoy murmured.

“Oh?”

“Mm.” McCoy hummed again. “I’m never, ever, going to get sick of you.”

That was all Jim needed to hear before he reconnected their lips in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If there were typos (which there will be *sighs*) I'm very sorry. It's taken me three hours to tap this out, a labor of love, and I'm too lazy to re-read it. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has ideas or requests or prompts or anything, they can always send them over to my tumblr (either justateenagetimetraveler.tumblr.com or adoctor-notaphysicist.tumblr.com). Seeing as I'm very lacking in ideas at the moments...


End file.
